


Il mio silenzio lo sentirai gridare

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Drabble Collection, Early Work, Gen, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Redemption
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Bene.Quella parola, così apparentemente semplice, continuava a tormentarlo. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederne il significato ad altri che a Sirius, e dopo quell’enigmatica risposta si era chiuso in un silenzio impenetrabile.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Il mio silenzio lo sentirai gridare

Il Mio Silenzio lo Sentirai Gridare

  1. The Choice



_Ricorda, non ci è concesso sapere cosa voglia dire ‘bene’._

Il tono del fratello l’aveva intristito, per qualche ragione che non era in grado di comprendere.

_Bene._

Quella parola, così apparentemente semplice, continuava a tormentarlo. Non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiederne il significato ad altri che a Sirius, e dopo quell’enigmatica risposta si era chiuso in un silenzio impenetrabile.

Regulus era solo un bambino, eppure già sentiva sul suo capo una sentenza, parole mai dette che gli indicavano l’unica via che avrebbe dovuto seguire.

Era un bambino, già privo della facoltà di scegliere, solo perché ignorava il senso di una parola.

E il silenzio, cominciava a farsi opprimente.

  1. The Path



Era invidioso.

Non invidiava le urla rivolte al fratello, né gli sguardi colmi di disprezzo che i suoi genitori gli rivolgevano.

Anzi, poteva dirsi felice di essere ancora quello riverito, quasi osannato, custode delle speranze della famiglia.

Eppure, Sirius aveva fatto una scelta, mentre lui non avrebbe potuto farlo.

La strada era giunta ad un bivio, e dato che la diramazione che portava al bene era già stata imboccata, Regulus era consapevole del fatto che a lui rimanesse il male.

Avrebbe voluto biasimare il fratello, gridargli che lo aveva condannato, ma aveva paura dello stato di reietto in cui avrebbe versato poi, insieme a lui.

E rimase in silenzio.

  1. The Scorn



Sembrava quasi brillare.

Rideva, se ne andava in giro con quei suoi patetici amici, incurante del resto.

Sirius era la luce più pura, e Regulus continuava a guardarlo con gli occhi socchiusi, come se non riuscisse a sostenerne la vista.

Era tutto ciò che gli avevano insegnato a disprezzare, e con il tempo aveva imparato ad odiare il fratello, un astio che si era radicato in lui, non lasciando spazio ad altre sensazioni.

Lo incrociava per i corridoi di Hogwarts e lo fissava brevemente, come sul punto di dare uno sfogo a quelle emozioni mal represse.

Ma rimaneva sempre in silenzio.

  1. The Void



L’oscurità era _ovunque._

Sembrava quasi divorarlo, avvolgerlo fra le sue spire impietose, richiedendogli un’anima che lui temeva di non possedere. Non più, da tempo.

Aveva percorso quel cammino maledetto, era giunto alle vette del buio, e adesso era in caduta libera.

Non parlava più, si limitava ad eseguire ordini sempre più folli e a trincerarsi dietro un silenzio assordante.

E ripensava a Sirius, ai suoi sguardi di disprezzo per quello che il fratello era diventato, al suo volto, certamente più vecchio del suo ma paradossalmente meno segnato.

Mentre lui rimaneva in quel tacito nero di morte, a leccarsi ferite invisibili.

  1. The Redemption



Il bene e il male. La luce e l’oscurità.

Aveva conosciuto bene il dolore, aveva conosciuto le infide profondità del buio, e adesso stava annegando in esso.

Pensò alla sua vendetta, pensò che la morte avrebbe avuto un valore, avrebbe riscattato azioni che aveva difficoltà ad ammettere di aver compiuto.

E, infine, pensò al fratello, che stava da qualche parte, ignaro. La punizione per i suoi peccati, Regulus lo sapeva, era morire così. Lontano, solo, ignorato.

Moriva, con il pensiero che forse lui e Sirius non erano così diversi, ma che non l’avrebbero saputo mai.

E ad accoglierlo, alle porte dell’inferno, ci sarebbe stato solo il solito, immenso silenzio.


End file.
